


Making the Yuletide Gay

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel), Pixelberry, Pixelberry Games
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Mistletoe, Original Character(s), holiday fic, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Because of a last minute corporate meeting set by his father, Tony’s late to Payton’s annual Christmas party... where a certain someone is waiting for him.





	Making the Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> (dec 2016): why yes i am posting self-indulgent christmas fic on new year’s eve and you can’t stop me
> 
> (dec 2018): so two years later i am Officially posting this mc/chase fic on ao3 HAHA a couple of things:  
> \- this is from HSS Prime aka the predecessor of Choices: HSS aka the one where you make buildings for the students (that you design) lmao  
> \- MC of the story is Tony Ibarra-Amoroso, a Filipino-Italian trans boy (which is why you see some Filipino here lmao)  
> \- I have another MC, Hailey, who briefly pops up here... the reason i have 2 MCs is a story for another time lmao  
> \- chasetony's backstory is that tony and chase were childhood bffs but tony left for reasons unknown. they meet up again at the uh High School and chase is none the wiser that tony is his childhood friend from before ooh
> 
> aaand that's it! thanks for reading that info dump and may you enjoy this fic + the holiday season <3

Tony was late.

He was thirty minutes, ten seconds and fifty-three milliseconds late to the party.

He tried to take in deep breaths as he sat in his limousine that was parked outside of Payton’s house.  _It’s okay,_  he told himself, adjusting his cufflinks for the nth time.  _No one’s gonna mind if you’re late. It’s okay._

“I’m going,” he announced to both Cornelia, his caretaker-slash-mom figure, and their driver, Kuya Jobert, getting out of the limo before he lost his nerve.

“We’ll pick you up later.” Cornelia’s normally serious tone took on a tinge of fondness. “Enjoy yourself, Tony.”  
  
With a confident grin plastered on his face, Tony whirled around and quickly shot her double pistols and wink.  “I always do.”

He loped over to the front porch and rang the doorbell. The door quickly opened to reveal the faces of two of his closest friends, Hailey and Payton.

Tony flashed them a wide - perhaps a little too wide - grin. “Excited to see me?”

“Hey, Tony!” Payton beamed while Hailey dive-bombed him with a hug, loudly saying how much they missed him.

Tony's grin melted into a softer, more heartfelt smile at their enthusiasm. He’d worried they would be mad or disappointed that he was late, but all he was receiving right now was love. "Missed you too, babe. I'm honestly just glad to be here."

“We’re glad you made it,” Payton said, ushering the pair inside. “Ooh, and I love the suit you’re wearing!”  
  
“Thanks.” Tony smiled. His right hand drifted to his tie, adjusting it almost subconsciously. He actually didn’t  _plan_  on wearing this suit to the party, but he didn’t have time to change beforehand. He was grateful Cornelia had talked him into dressing nicely. “It’s one of my best Armani’s.”

Hailey’s expression suddenly turned mischievous. “You make a perfect match for Mistah Trust Fund Kid.”

Against his will, Tony’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t expecting  _him_  to be here. “Chase is here?”

“Yup,” Payton said. She and Hailey seemed to have matching Cheshire Cat-esque grins. “Speaking of which, here he comes now!”

Tony turned his head to see a tall, blond figure rushing past. “Hey, Richie Rich!” he called out before he could help himself.

“Tony?” Chase paused in his tracks, doing a double-take. A wide grin spread over his handsome face. “ _Tony!_  It’s good to see you.” He made his way over, sounding out-of-breath and  _very_ excited to see him. Unlike with Payton and Hailey, Tony felt giddy, downright  _exhilarated_  at the enthusiasm Chase displayed.

 _Fuck, I’m in deep._  Tony tried to smile around his _kilig_   **[1]**  feelings.

“How are…” he trailed off, noticing Chase’s current state. His normally pristine, Justin Bieber circa-2010 hair was sticking up on odd ends and his black suit was in remarkable disarray. His usual pink tie was replaced with a festive green one with a snowman printed on it - Tony would’ve thought it adorable if he weren’t so distracted with how loose it was around Chase’s neck. The main attraction, of course, were the various lipstick marks that covered nearly every inch of Chase’s flushed face.

He looked absolutely  _ravished._  
  
A storm of conflicting emotions swelled up inside Tony. On one hand, he had never seen Chase looked so…  ~~hot~~  disheveled. It was a very, _very_  good look on him, one Tony wouldn’t mind seeing in the future. Repeatedly. Most likely in his bedroom.

On the other hand, the thought that  _other people_ were responsible for making Chase look like this… made him a bit jealous.

Just a bit.

Chase noticed Tony’s staring and turned even redder. “Ah, this is...”

Tony crossed his arms, choosing his next words carefully. “You’ve certainly been… busy.”

“I’ve certainly been  _assaulted_.” Chase sighed, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. “The fangirls - and some of the guys - have been hounding me since the party started. I’ve been trying my best to avoid them, but the mistletoes are  _everywhere_.”

Tony felt a spike of relief that Chase did not seem interested in the copious amounts of snogging that had taken place. He looked around. There were, indeed, mistletoes aplenty hung around the house. In spite of himself, Tony chuckled in amusement. “Never change, Payton.”

He turned to Chase and put a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the tingle that shot through his arm at the contact. “Cheer up, Cunningham! At least I’m here now to save you from your rabid fangirls.”

“My knight in shining armor.” Though the words were teasing, Chase’s eyes was surprisingly tender when he met Tony’s gaze.

“Haha, yeah...” Tony dropped his arm and glanced away.  _Diyos ko, matutunaw ako sa tingin mo…_ **[2]**

“Would you like something to drink?” Chase asked, ever the gentleman.

Endeared by Chase’s manners, more so than he knew he should be, Tony smiled. “Yeah, I’m pretty thirsty.”

“Might I ask where you’ve been?” Chase loped his hands behind his back as they walked to the refreshments table. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Tony gave him a reassuring yet wry smile. “Sorry for keeping you waiting. It’s Christmas eve, the time of the year where you’re  _supposed_  to take work off to be with your loved ones - so naturally, daddy dearest set up an urgent meeting last minute, and I - ” He suddenly stopped himself, turning away from Chase.

“Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to rant like that.”  
  
Chase put a hand on Tony’s shoulder both in sympathy and solidarity. “Hey, you know I’m always here for you. I’m sorry to hear that about your father.” There was a small pause. “May I hug you?”  
  


It took Tony less than a second to whirl around and launch himself at Chase. Chase’s arms were firm and comforting as they wrapped around the smaller boy. Tony couldn’t help but rest his head against Chase’s chest. _I’m so glad I made it. I’m so glad I’m here…_

After a while, Tony lifted his head to thank Chase and maybe make a smartass remark about his ridiculously unfair height advantage when he saw it.

A mistletoe hanging right above them.

Noticing Tony’s uncharacteristic silence, Chase looked up and followed the former’s line of sight. “Ah, this is…”  
  
“Yeah.” Tony swallowed, suddenly feeling unbearably warm in Chase’s arms. He deliberately avoided Chase’s gaze as he tried to pull away without looking like a spazz. “Listen, we don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to. Which isn’t to say that I’m  _opposed t_ o kissing you - let’s be real, who would be? And the fujoshis will get a kick out of it - but you must be  _so tired_  from kissing all your fans and I -”

“Tony,” Chase softly interrupted. His arms were still firmly wound around Tony. “I wouldn’t mind one more kiss.”  
  
“You- you wouldn’t?” Tony asked, wide-eyed. The beginnings of a blush tinted his olive cheeks. He hardly dared to breathe as Chase leaned in close… impossibly closer.

Chase looked fondly amused as he shook his head slightly. “I wouldn’t mind… especially if it’s the kiss I’ve been waiting for all evening.”

As their lips finally met in a breathtaking kiss, Tony couldn’t help but think that having Chase by his side was the best Christmas present he had ever received.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> [1] - kilig: a Filipino term for that giddy, nervous feeling you get with your crush or when your OTP does a thing.
> 
> [2] - My god, I’m going to melt if you keep looking at me like that...


End file.
